<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Will He Do? by SilverSprinklez10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933310">What Will He Do?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSprinklez10/pseuds/SilverSprinklez10'>SilverSprinklez10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>yupwaves [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSprinklez10/pseuds/SilverSprinklez10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubbo in a bathroom stall [box], what will he do?</p><p>Or, the alternate ending to 5up and How to (not) Romance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floris | Fundy/5up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>yupwaves [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Will He Do?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day starts off like any other.  The hangout starts like any other early afternoon hangout.  5up finds himself in the company of Fundy's friends again.  They talk about all sorts of things.  5up mostly listens in, but occasionally chimes into the conversation.  Everything is normal.  Everything is happy.  Until it's not.  Usually when Tubbo's telling interesting facts, that's where the conversation stays.  So when Tubbo starts spitting out facts, 5up smiles and listens along.  But then Tubbo says too much.</p><p>"And, well," Tubbo says.  "I was talking to Eret yesterday and he said something about how the history of–"</p><p>"Tubbo," Tommy says.  "What do you mean, you were talking to Eret?"</p><p>The table goes dead silent.  Dread is the only thing 5up feels right now.  The soft smile that was on his face is now wiped clean.  5up's eyes are widened.  His heart is pounding.  5up's not sure he can properly breathe.  Is this actually happening?  Tubbo… Why did Tubbo say that?</p><p>"Well yeah," Tubbo says.  "I was talking to him, and he said–"</p><p>"Since when have you been talking to Eret?" Tommy asks.</p><p>"Oh," Tubbo says.  "Well, I saw him in the library one day, and then we started talking.  And he seemed lonely, so we continued talking.  And then–"</p><p>"If he was feeling lonely," Tommy says.  "You should have told him to go talk to Dream like the traitor that he is."</p><p>Tubbo's eyes widen in shock.  Tubbo's mood has finally caught up to everyone else's.  Tubbo seems to now know what he's done.  This wasn't supposed to happen.  Eret has told 5up that he doesn't talk to any of his previous friends because if he does, Dream and his friends turn their backs on Eret.  And Eret's relying on them for his grades.  Except, Eret's studying with 5up now… Is this 5up's fault?  That Tubbo and Eret are talking again?  Which has resulted in this?</p><p>"Well, I missed Eret," Tubbo says.  "And I want to be his friend again."</p><p>"Eret's a traitor," Tommy says.  "He betrayed us.  He hurt us, Tubbo.  You can't just go and be friends with him for no good reason."</p><p>"He's apologized to me," Tubbo says.</p><p>"Right," Tommy says.  "Because two words is all it takes for you to cling onto anything."</p><p>"What?" Tubbo says.  "What are you on about?"</p><p>"Look at me," Tommy says.  "My name is Tubbo, and I cling onto anything that gives me attention.  I don't care about the consequences of my actions.  Because I'm Tubbo, and I never think before I do anything."</p><p>"Tommy..." Tubbo says.</p><p>"I think I'll go and be friends with the guy who hurt my best friend," Tommy says.  "I'm sure my best friend won't mind.  Because clearly, my best friend is going to be supportive of all of my actions, even THE ONES THAT HURT HIM!"</p><p>"That's not fair," Tubbo says.  Tubbo's fists are clenched.  "You haven't heard me out."</p><p>"I've heard enough," Tommy says.</p><p>"You clearly haven't," Tubbo says.</p><p>"I've heard enough to you that you're a selfish prick," Tommy says.  "And that you clearly don't give a fuck about how I feel."</p><p>"What?" Tubbo says.  "Why would you ever think that?"</p><p>"Well clearly," Tommy says.  "You've proven to us that you are a true Slytherin.  Nothing but a snake."</p><p>Tubbo suddenly gets up and shoves his things forcefully into his backpack.  He swings the backpack up aggressively, hitting the table and rattling everything on it before stomping away.  Everyone is silent as they watch Tubbo storm away.  Everyone in the area has their eyes on them because of the scene Tubbo created.  5up quietly adjusts the homework he had been working on and pretends not to notice the attention.  The silence from everyone is deafening.</p><p>"What a bitch," Tommy says.  "What a selfish bitch."</p><p>No one says anything to that.  The good mood is ruined.  5up has never heard Tommy say anything with so much venom before.  5up probably shouldn't ask about anything.  He doesn't know Tommy that well.  Most of what 5up knows about Tommy is from Tubbo rambling on about Tommy.  Tubbo absolutely idolizes Tommy.  Tubbo is always happier with Tommy around.  The two are practically inseparable… except for now.  Tubbo…</p><p>5up knows that Tubbo's teased by other students constantly about being up to no good.  About how he's going to grow up to be evil because he's a Slytherin.  And Tommy had always defended Tubbo.  Tommy had always been the one to reassure Tubbo that those students were wrong.  That Tubbo's house didn't define his personality.  And now Tommy's the one who is doing the same thing those other students did.  Tommy said that, knowing that it's a sore subject for Tubbo.  Right now, Tubbo...</p><p>"I should go," 5up abruptly says.  "I have… things I need to do."</p><p>5up gets up, packs his things, and leaves before anyone can respond.  5up had purposefully not mentioned Eret in front of this group for this exact reason.  And now 5up has probably witnessed the destruction of one of the closest friendships 5up has ever seen.  There's no point in 5up staying with the rest of the group while they stew in drama 5up was never really a part of.  5up's much better off trying to find Tubbo.</p><p>5up looks everywhere.  He tries the library, but finds no one there.  He even checks Eret's spot just in case, but no one is there.  He checks the hallways and every empty classroom.  He even checks the Ravenclaw common room, but Tubbo isn't there either.  Which leaves only the Slytherin common room.  Which 5up doesn't have access to because the password has changed since the time 5up went in there to prank Dream.  Which is a problem.  A very big problem.</p><p>So 5up holds a stakeout at the Slytherin common room door.  With some decent cover and advanced Transfiguration skills, 5up is able to remain completely hidden as some girl he doesn't know enters the Slytherin common room.  5up waits a while before transforming his clothes to match Slytherin's uniform and then enters the Slytherin common room.  He recognizes it a little from when he entered the first time.  With 5up's disguise, no one takes notice of 5up as he searches the common room looking for Tubbo.</p><p>He finds Tubbo in one of the smaller upstairs bathrooms.  The bathroom is vacant except for one locked stall where 5up can hear Tubbo crying.  Tubbo… 5up feels an ache in his heart.  An ache that's telling him to comfort his friend.  Tubbo, one of the nicest people 5up knows.  A boy who wants everyone around him to be happy, even if his methods are a bit unorthodox.  And now that boy is sad.  And 5up wants to help.</p><p>5up knocks on the door.  "Tubbo?"</p><p>No response.  But now the crying sounds more muffled.  So Tubbo heard him, at least.</p><p>5up knocks on the door again.  "Tubbo?  Are you okay?"</p><p>"No…" Tubbo says.</p><p>5up hates how small Tubbo's voice sounds.  </p><p>"Can I come in?" 5up asks.</p><p>5up hears some shuffling before Tubbo unlocks the door.  5up steps into the stall and embraces Tubbo in a hug.  Tubbo closes the stall door and locks it again before melting into 5up's arms.  5up lets Tubbo cry.  5up comforts Tubbo the best he can, promising his support.  5up doesn't mention Tommy or what he said.  After a while, Tubbo starts calming down.  But 5up holds Tubbo right.  And 5up never wants to let go.</p><p>"I'm here to stay," 5up says.  "I'm here."</p><p>"You're really going to stick up for me?" Tubbo asks.  "What about Fundy?  Aren't you worried about what he'll think?"</p><p>If 5up hadn't already been through this conflict in his mind, 5up would have hesitated.  But 5up had already made up his mind about this when he decided to continue to hang out with Eret.  And truthfully, 5up cares more about Tubbo than he does about Eret.  Eret's great and all, but Tubbo is almost in 5up's best friend territory.  So consequences be damned.  5up is going to give Tubbo his support, no matter what Fundy thinks.  No matter what this decision will cost.</p><p>"Fundy's got the support of everyone else," 5up says.  "He'll be fine without me for a while."</p><p>And, well, 5up doesn't tell Tubbo that he missed his History of Magic class that day.  5up can probably ask for the notes from Eret anyways.  5up's given Eret notes plenty of times.  But 5up does need to go to the rest of his afternoon classes.  So he has to leave Tubbo and take care of his responsibilities  5up does his best to focus.  He really does.  But 5up may need to ask for notes from Apollo and Hafu as well.  5up can't stop worrying about Tubbo, and it consumes his mind.</p><p>5up's worries lead him into the evening where he can't focus on his school work.  But he slowly trudges through the assignments due tomorrow.  5up knows he's supposed to work on other assignments as well, but…  5up hopes Tubbo is okay.  The Slytherin common room is more packed during the evening.  5up's not sure he can get away with disguising himself again.  5up wonders if he should try to check up on Tubbo anyway.  Tubbo would probably appreciate the company.</p><p>Turns out, 5up doesn't have to go to the Slytherin common room.  Because Tubbo enters the Ravenclaw dormitory.  And Tubbo looks like a mess.  Judging from the crestfallen expression on Tubbo's face, things haven't gotten better since 5up last saw Tubbo.  It's such a stark contrast to Tubbo's usual upbeat self, and 5up is worried.  Things between Tubbo and Tommy might never be the same again.  5up sees the fifth year student staring at him, looking for someone who will comfort him when no one seems to be able to.</p><p>"5cup?" Tubbo says.  "Do you mind if I…"</p><p>'5up?' Fundy's voice echoes in 5up's mind.  'Do you mind if I…'</p><p>"Go ahead," 5up says, scooting over on the couch to make room for the 5th year.</p><p>The heart-broken 5th year student sits next to 5up.  He leans into 5up and cries.  5up hugs him back and does his best to comfort him.  5up just lets Tubbo cry and let his feelings out.  There's no one in the friend group currently in Ravenclaw, so 5up isn't worried about who's watching.  A couple of first and second years look at the two in confusion, but everyone else knows this isn't the first 5up has comforted someone from another house in the Ravenclaw common room.  Everyone knows Ravenclaw security is the worst.  For everyone else, life moves on.</p><p>"I miss Tommy," Tubbo says.</p><p>"I know," 5up says.  "I'm sorry."</p><p>The two sit there for a while, saying nothing.  And then Tubbo falls asleep on 5up's shoulder.  For a moment, everything is peaceful.  5up watches as Tubbo sees some peace, even if it's temporary.  5up holds Tubbo in his arms.  It pains 5up to see Tubbo this sad.  Because the demons from the past showed up again.  Before this point, 5up has kept Fundy's group and Eret completely separate.  But now, the crossover is inevitable.</p><p>And then 5up is proven correct as he sees Fundy enter the room.  Fundy looks around quickly, and for a second, 5up wonders if Fundy is going to even see 5up.  He looks around so quickly, it's possible Fundy might miss the two of them.  But then Fundy looks at 5up and freezes.  It's probably not the sight Fundy was expecting.  Considering Fundy's angry at Tubbo.  And probably now mad at 5up.  Well, 5up supposes, it's time for him to throw away his shot.</p><p>"I was looking for Eret," Fundy says.  "But I suppose I can yell at Tubbo instead."</p><p>"Please don't," 5up says.  "He's sleeping."</p><p>"And why do you care?" Fundy asks.</p><p>"He's my friend," 5up says.</p><p>As Fundy looks at 5up in disbelief, 5up can feel his heart shatter into a million pieces.  But 5up needs to stick to his guns.  When 5up made his choice, he did so while still holding onto his friendship with Fundy.  Really, those previous choices didn't matter.  This one does.  This is the point of no return.  And so 5up puts on this bravest face.  He can't let the sorrow show.  He can't let the tears drop from his burning eyes.  Fundy's eyes narrow.  His jaw tenses.  Fundy's mad.</p><p>"You're siding with Tubbo," Fundy says.</p><p>"Yes," 5up replies.</p><p>Fundy scoffs.  "And I thought I had someone I could rely on.  Clearly, I was wrong."</p><p>5up's didn't realize his heart could shatter into even more pieces.  5up cares so much.  5up cares too much.  5up's version is getting blurry.  The mask is slipping.  But really, the mask wasn't going to last long.  The logic of there being more people supporting Fundy seems like a logical fallacy.  And perhaps it is.  Maybe 5up should have let Tubbo just have Eret.  But then 5up's friendship with Eret would be strained, and 5up made a promise.  If 5up hadn't befriended Eret, none of this would have happened.  All of this is 5up's fault.  Because he wanted to help everyone.  But… he can't.  And now 5up has to deal with what he's done.</p><p>"Please leave," 5up whispers.  5up doesn't have control over his facial expression anymore.</p><p>"Oh, and now you're pretending to be sad?" Fundy asks.  "Do you really think I'm going to fall for that?"</p><p>"Please leave," 5up sobs.  </p><p>5up can't stop himself from breathing heavy as tears slide down his cheeks.  He holds Tubbo closer to his chest.  He can't see Fundy's properly anymore.  He has no idea if Fundy's still there.  He just knows that his friendship, that any chance he had with Fundy is now gone.  No wonder Fundy was so distraught when Dream betrayed him.  This… 5up didn't realize losing Fundy would be this painful.</p><p>Is this what love is?  Is this the feeling that everyone says is the greatest feeling in the world?  All 5up wanted was to help people.  It's why he's studying to become a healer.  5up wanted to help Eret.  5up wanted to help Tubbo.  And this is the result.  5up can't stop the tears or the heavy breathing.  But he does his best to be quiet for Tubbo's sake.  And eventually, 5up's eyes seem to run out of water.  Although the gut wrenching feeling is still prevalent.</p><p>"5cup?" Tubbo's voice says.</p><p>Oh god.  Tubbo woke up.  5up clearly isn't being quiet enough.  Tubbo isn't supposed to see 5up like this.  But it's too late now.  5up's eyes are likely bloodshot.  He hasn't wiped away any of the tears due to holding onto Tubbo.  Tubbo's shoulder is wet from 5up's tears.  His voice is probably wrecked from all of the sobbing.</p><p>"Hey Tubbo," 5up says.  "Did you sleep well?"</p><p>"5cup?" Tubbo says.  "Why are you crying?"</p><p>"It's nothing," 5up says.  "Don't worry about it."</p><p>"If it was nothing," Tubbo says.  "You wouldn't be crying."</p><p>"Well," 5up says.  "I think my... friendship with Fundy... is... officially over?"</p><p>5up tells Tubbo about the conversation as best he can.  As he recalls it, he starts crying again.  Tubbo is patient and waits through the entire explanation.  Tubbo's face falls.  And now Tubbo is sad again.  And instead of 5up being there for Tubbo, they're now both there for each other.  As they deal with the fact that the dominoes have finally tipped over.  And they're left to pick up the broken pieces.</p><p>"5cup…" Tubbo says.  "You didn't have to do that.  I know how you feel about Fundy.  I would have understood."</p><p>"I know," 5up says.  "But I wanted to help you."</p><p>"I wish I could help you too," Tubbo says.  "With Fundy and all that."</p><p>"I made my choice," 5up says.  "I knew what I was doing."</p><p>And he did know.  But knowing something is going to happen doesn't stop it from hurting.  And when Tubbo comforts 5up back, 5up feels loved.  And so 5up lets out the sadness.  And when Apollo finds 5up and Tubbo comforting each other, he finds Hafu and joins the comfort group.  And then Eret finds them and joins the comfort club.</p><p>5up needs to have a conversation with Eret.  He needs to know if Eret's willing to fully turn his back on Dream.  If Eret does so, then 5up might earn Fundy's forgiveness.  Tubbo may earn Tommy's forgiveness.  And so when everyone but Eret leaves, 5up brings up the conversation point.  He explains everything to Eret and asks him to talk to Fundy so that everyone can become friends again.</p><p>"Fundy's been barging into the Ravenclaw common room looking for you on occasion," 5up says.  "He'll probably yell and scream at you a lot, but it'll be a start."</p><p>"Fundy's been in the Ravenclaw common room?" Eret asks.</p><p>"You only need to answer a riddle to get in," 5up says.  "It's really not that hard."</p><p>With that cleared up, Eret promises to talk to Fundy, renounce his friendships with Dream's friends, and fix everything.  And Fundy and Eret do talk.  Eret explains himself and Fundy understands.  And then everyone becomes friends again.  And then Fundy and 5up make up.</p><p>"5up?" Fundy says.</p><p>"Yeah, Fundy?" 5up says.</p><p>"Thanks for being there for Tubbo," Fundy says.  </p><p>"You don't need to thank me for that," 5up says.  "I don't like it when Tubbo's sad.  Of course I'm going to be there for him."</p><p>"I honestly thought you'd go against him because of how I felt about Eret," Fundy says.  "Even though you never really knew Eret."</p><p>"No," 5up says.  "I can't fault Tubbo for becoming friends with Eret."  5up pauses for a bit, thinking about whether he should say what he wants to say before continuing on.  "That would be the pot calling the kettle black."</p><p>The silence hangs in the air for a while.</p><p>"You're friends with Eret?" Fundy asks.  "Since when?"</p><p>"Well," 5up says.  "I need someone to study History of Magic with.  That person certainly isn't going to be you."</p><p>"That's… fair…?" Fundy says.  He pauses for a bit.  "Well, what other secrets have you been hiding from me?"</p><p>"If I tell you," 5up says.  "Then they wouldn't be secrets anymore, my man."</p><p>"How many secrets do you have?" Fundy asks.</p><p>There, of course, is only one secret left.  Maybe at some point, 5up will tell it to Fundy.  But at the current moment, Fundy has more than enough on his plate.  Recovering two previously strained friendships can be stressful.  Now's not the time to add romantic feelings onto that.  So 5up doesn't answer the question.  He just smiles and keeps his lips closed.  After a while of silence, Fundy chuckles and shakes his head.  5up's just relieved that Fundy isn't mad.</p><p>And through magical plot holes, Fundy suddenly realizes, holy crap, I have feelings for 5up!  I've just inexplicably ruined the author's unrequited love story!  Fundy doesn't question the point of view change and instead decides he must tell 5up immediately how he feels.  And so he does.  And 5up tells Fundy he feels the same and Fundy is overjoyed.  And Fundy and 5up get together.  And Tubbo plans their wedding.  And all of Fundy's and 5up's friends are invited.</p><p>"Man," Hafu says.  "According to the author's AU, I'm supposed to be the next one to get a boyfriend.  What happened here?"</p><p>Nobody knows.  And nobody cares.  Because the author's audience is thirsty for happy endings.  And so now there's a 5undy wedding for no reason.  And also somehow Dream and George die and no one cares even though that's not how life works.  Actually, Sapnap cared, but all the 5undy fans murdered him for caring.  No one dared to care after that.  And they all lived happily ever after and ignored the sudden and unexpected change from present tense to past tense.  The end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>